


Never See the Sky

by MirellaPryce



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, not quite namora, old piece I apparently never posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirellaPryce/pseuds/MirellaPryce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know a little story, of a lonely little girl.  She sits up in her tower all day and all night waiting for her hero promised by fairy tales and cruel smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never See the Sky

** Never **

 

I know a little story, of a lonely little girl.  She sits up in her tower all day and all night waiting for her hero promised by fairy tales and cruel smiles.  She’s not allowed to leave they tell her, not unless the hero comes and takes her away, but they’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.  She will too.  The little girl has no say in the matter; she is only the controlled victim with an artificial ray of light so small only she can see it.  Until the day she gets to meet her hero she will wait, and draw like always, dreaming of the world outside which she has never seen.  Perhaps her knight will take her there when he thinks she is the princess worth saving.  Or at the very least when she rocks him to sleep in his broken mind, he will tell her about all the fun they used to have outside, and how beautiful it was.

            And so her hero arrives just as the cruel smiles promised, and so she begins their work in order to make him hers.  Someone might have told her that she was the cruel one to take a person apart for her own desires.  The little girl locked away in a world as colourless as her canvases couldn’t think of it like that though.  For her it was merely that the shining knight had too many distractions in his worlds full of memories, and if he were to find her he couldn’t be sidetracked.  No because who really wants the one they love to be thinking of someone else, let alone so many other people that aren’t you?  No, she would strip away all the mundane distractions so he would always think of her.  Unfortunately when push comes to shove, and plans start to break as loudly as her heart that no one ever found the little girl finds herself falling for him and knows she has to let him go.  Whether or not it’s actually her that knows this or her heart, wherever it is, she never knows.  She promises to take all the pieces of his shattered being and put them back together, without her own little pieces tucked in this time.  However he tells her she can throw in one hidden bit, as small as the light only she can see.  The light is a promise that they might see each other again.  Maybe the hero saw it for a second before the little girl shut his eyes.

            The cruel smiles are long gone, but now in their place is a man who wants revenge on the rest of the cruel people who never smile.  He tells her that she can help, and that it will also be her chance to help her hero.  It’s only fair right?  After so thoroughly breaking him, shouldn’t she completely fix him, and not just put the pieces she broke back together?  He was broken before she met him, so why shouldn’t the girl, who is not a princess, take the already broken pieces along with the hopes she shattered, and patch him back together like Humpty Dumpty.  She helps the man in bandages like blood, but she stumbles when she learns the details of how she is meant to help.  It’s not her fault, but why must two innocent boys be hurt?  She doesn’t understand the man’s methods until she starts to hurt as well.  She had assumed that by helping the man helping Sora, she would be given a divine right to see him again and to be his friend properly, and that she would still get to learn about “outside”.  She’s never seen a real tree, or anything else that might be outside these walls.  This mansion and lab are just as bad as the castle.  Nothing but white to hold in her screams, and no hope of seeing the real world.  The closest she gets is when she goes into the Man’s world in order to warn the boy who looks so much like her hero.  It looks and seems exactly like what the world should be, but she knows it’s not the same.  Just as she knows that she’s not actually in this world in the first place.

            Her attempts were all in vain.  Or maybe it was just the fact that it was only her against so many others.  Either way, she messed it up and now the poor boy is gone, the other is lost, and she is not to see her knight, who doesn’t remember her in the first place.  As things continue, she realizes that the best way to make things up to the prince, and the two poor boys is to return to the princess who holds her heart.  Well it really can’t be called her heart if it belonged to the princess all along.  So the two become one just as the knight and the poor lost boy before them.  In a world so far from where she’s been, and yet just as fake as all the others she finally gets the chance to say good bye to the sky.

            Sad little girl always hidden away in a tower.  Never got the chance to say no.  In her little white dress she never got to tell her love of feelings that weren’t her own.  Surrounded by white at all times, the only colour, the emotionless pieces of art depicting stories that never were and never would be. 

            I know a story, of a lonely little girl, who never got to go outside to play and see the real blue sky.  Now isn’t that sad?

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I went by the username Tangerine342. I was very proud of the works I posted there and felt they should have light shone on them over here, since apparently people don't believe quality exists on ff.net.
> 
> What do you lovely people think?


End file.
